Hopeless Inlove
by yukiero
Summary: This story is inspired by my friend who always get rejected by the girl he loves. Hope he won't get angry about this. Anyway I don't have a summary so please read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. This story is for my friend who always get dump by the girl he loves. Don't worry dude she'll realize it sooner or later. Anyway this story luck some thrill so I'm not sure if you will like it.

* * *

><p>"I love you," I said to her as we stand under our tree. I keep my face placid and unreadable. She looks at me and smile.<p>

"Of course I know," she chuckles taking my confession as a joke. "You told me for how many times already."

I let out a sigh, thinking back how many times it ended up like this. The bell rung and she run ahead of me going back to her classroom, she stop for a moment and calls my name to hurry. As I look at her retreating figure I wonder how a girl could be so dense or oblivious even. Rin never takes my confession seriously. We had been friends for long a time now, long enough to find out my feelings for her. Ever since then I tried all the possible way to show it to her or even give a hint. I let out a sigh again, I feel kind a stupid hoping this time that I will get a different reply. I keep my thought as I walk back to my classroom.

"Sesshomaru," she stops on her tracks. We are on our way home right now. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I look at her. Her face tells me she's confused about something.

"Kohaku said his not going to give up," her eyes fix on the concrete on the sidewalk. "What should I do?"

That hurt me but I did not show it. I may hate to admit but I've always been jealous to those guys who confess to her. We are all in common but the only difference is that she takes their confession seriously.

"I thought you dump him?" I ask coldly. "Tell him you're not interested in him."

"I told him the same thing but he won't listen," she said defeated. "I don't know what to do to him. He's so persistent."

I just continue to walk as she continues about all the confession she receive that day. I'm not surprise is she gets a confession every day. She is a kind of girl that every guy will want, I can't say she's perfect than all the other girls out there but she's perfect in her own way. Even though I'm a year older than her and we have different classroom, I can pretty sure guess that most of her male classmates likes her and that quite gives me an alarm. My thoughts return to her as she tells me about how she feels sad about them. I continued to listen to her until a sudden realization hit me. What could be the reason why she keeps dumping those guys? I stop on my tracks again and look at her.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin look at me questionably. "What's wrong?"

"Rin," my voice sounds serious. "Why do keep dumping them? Every guy who confesses to you always ended up being dump." 'Including me,' I want to add.

"I…" she stammers, unsure on how to answer.

"Do you have someone you like or love?" I ask directly. Part of me was hoping she doesn't have but part of me wants she had so that I could stop hurting myself.

"Ye..Yes," she admits. "But I did not mean to hide it from you."

She keeps saying something but it seems like my mind is not processing at the moment. I see, so the hope that I've been holding on from all this time was a false hope. She loves someone else for a long time and I don't even know it. How stupid I might look, confessing to her over and over and none of them were not even taken seriously.

"Sesshomaru?" she looks at me worriedly. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize to," I keep my face placid. "It's your feelings not mine."

With that we continue our walk until we reach the crossroads. I stand on my spot as I look at her walk toward her house. The girl that I love for a long time and I had been confessing to has someone she loves. It feels like my heart had been squash and stab by thousand needles. Why does it have to hurt this way? I know that there could be a possibility that she have someone she loves but knowing it now really hurt that bad. I turn to walk toward my house. When I arrive, its quiet, my parents didn't arrive yet. I proceed to my room. When I arrive there I caught my little brother, Inuyasha sleeping on my bed. He wakes up as I close the door.

"Onii-chan!" he gleefully exclaim. "Onii-chan is home. Yay!"

"Why are you alone here?" I ask him as I sat next beside him on the bed.

"Mommy said to wait for you here," he then looks at me intensely. "Onii-chan what's wrong? Did that girl Rin bully you again?"

"No she didn't," he may still be a toddler but he sure understand things around him.

"I don't like her," he folds his arms around his chest. "She makes onii-chan sad."

"She won't anymore," I hold his head.

"Really?" he looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Then onii-chan will be happy now?"

I nod my head. It is more for me rather than for him. I want to believe that I can get over to her. I know that she is just a hopeless love, a game that I'm sure I will keep losing in the end. I really hope that I will find happiness after all this, to forget about her even thought my heart oppose to it. My love for her is indeed a hopeless love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope I'm not late to greet you all a Happy Valentines. Hope you like it even though it's a bit fragmentary. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I feel really bad about my friend so I decided to write this chapter. At least he will have a happy ending even though it's just in the story. Don't worry meg, your happy is just after the storm.

* * *

><p>I went inside my room as soon as I arrive home. Lie on my bed and think back what happened on that day.<p>

"_I love you."_

He said those words again to me. Well, he always does say it to me almost every day that I lost count. It makes me wonder when he started saying those words to me. Hearing those words everyday coming from him males it like a routine but I never got tired of hearing of those words from him. It makes me so happy, happy that it also causes me so much pain. Those words are always tempting me to believe that he can love me the way I want him to be but it's all a delusion that will fade in time. I sat up on my bed and look at the window.

'I wonder if he will say those words again tomorrow,' I thought to myself.

The next morning we walk together to school as usual but there is something wrong with him. I can't figure it though. The whole day he seems distance to me and won't even look at me. Somehow it makes me feel alone and cold.

"Sesshomaru," I called him. "What's wrong?"

He just looks at me with emotionless eyes. I bit my lower lip as I feel the heaviness of the atmosphere between us.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask wanting to know.

"Let's go home," he ignores me completely. "I'll walk you home."

We walk together in total silent. I glance at him from time to time. I wonder what's wrong with him. Is there something that is bothering him? I'm so engross in my thought that I did not notice him that he stop on his tracks and I ended up bumping unto him in the process.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" I ask him. I look around and notice that we are in the park. "What are we doing here?"

"There is someone who wants to talk to you here," he looks at me.

I look at him in confusion. What is he talking about? I was about to ask him when I feel his hand on my chin. He lifted my head to look at him in the eyes. I can see that he is troubled or more like unsure of something. Before I could utter a word, I feel his lips against mine. It feel soft like a marshmallow no, softer than a marshmallow. The kiss only lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Sesshomaru?" I want to ask him what that was, but his looks very dejected.

"I love you Rin," his voice sounds pleading. "This will be last time I say it."

"What-" I was cut off as he starts to walk away. I was about to go after him when a voice called me.

"Rin," I turn to see Kohako standing a couple of steps away from me.

"Kohako," I look at him in a questioning look. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to say something to you," Kohako look at the ground.

"What is it?" I ask in hurry.

"I've realize that I don't have a chance to you," he said hurt. "That's why I'm going to give up."

"Kohako," I look at him with pity. "I'm sorry."

"Then Rin," he turn to walk away. "I'll see you."

I just look at his retreating form. I feel sorry for him but I can't do anything about my feelings towards him. He's nothing but a friend to me and it can never what he wants it to be. I want to cry, I sit on the nearby bench to think what just happened. Then I thought of what Sesshomaru said to me.

'The last?' I thought confused. 'What does he mean by that?'

Why did he say that? For what reason? My head is spinning, my thoughts and emotion is all mixed. My pity for Kohako, my confusion of those words, I don't know what to do. Deciding to clear things I run, my mind is also racing as I run. I thought of the possible reasons why he said that, reasons why he has been acting strange since this morning. I'm almost out of breath when I arrive at Sesshomaru's house. I knock on expecting Sesshomaru to answers but it is his little brother instead.

"Hello Inuyasha," I greeted him. "Is your brother here?"

"He is here but he looks sad," looking at me in disgust. "You bully my onii-chan."

I look at him in puzzled look.

"What do mean?" I ask him.

"Onii-chan keep saying he loves you but you keep rejecting him," he said clench fist and teary eyes. "You are one big meany."

I feel like a lightning had struck me. He had been confessing to me? Then those words that I hear every day are the one I've been waiting to hear? How much I have hurt him, he said to me almost every day but I always brush it away thinking that he love me as a friend.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I've hurt your brother," I kneel down and pat his head. "But I'm going to fixed it right now."

He just nods at me as he robs his teary eyes. I walk inside and directly walk towards his room. I open the door and saw him lying on his bed. He did not acknowledge my presence but I know that he knows I'm in his room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him, my voice hard. "You have been saying those words to me every day but you never say a word to my reply."

He stands up and walks towards me, locking me between the door and him.

"You really are stupid. It took so long to understand," his eyes full of intensity. "Slow, stupid girl and dense to the boot."

"It is your fault for not making your feelings clear," I answer sharply. "Giving me hard time understanding you."

"What is your answer?" he asks me. "I've been waiting for you answer for a long time."

I divert my eyes as I feel my cheeks heat up. I hold his shirt for support as I feel my feet weakening.

"If I answer you right now," I feel a bit hesitant. "Well you keep saying those words to me every day?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he whispers to my ears. "Don't worry I will."

"Then don't ever say again that it will be last time," I said pouting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is the first time that my story ends this way, in a dialogue. Hope you like it.


End file.
